hammerhouseofhorrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorrimer Van Helsing
Lorrimer Van Helsing was the grandson of Dr Van Helsing. Like his grandfather he was a vampire hunter and expert on the occult. He had a granddaughter named Jessica, with whom he was very close. He also fought with Dracula, eventually saving the entire human race from the vampire. Fictional Character Biography Lorrimer Van Helsing was the grandson of the original Van Helsing, Lawrence Van Helsing and the son of Leyland Van Helsing. He continued his grandfather's work of research into the occult, claiming that he had spent his "entire life" researching vampires. He was able to gather a massive library on the supernatural, collecting books on demons, witches and vampires (specifically Dracula). He published a paper on demonology and even helped the police out on several occassions, including an incident involving several cult killings. Very little is known about his life prior to his first battle with Dracula. Presumbly he had a family at some point as he had a granddaughter named Jessica. Jessica was shown to be living with Lorrimer suggesting her parents had died and she had been given into Lorrimer's care. First Confrontation with Dracula In 1972, after 100 years, Johnny Alucard, the descendant of one of Dracula's many minions brought the vampire back from the dead in a powerful "Black Mass" ritual. Revived, Dracula sought to destroy the descendants of his most hated enemy, Lawrence Van Helsing. He murdered several of Jessica Van Helsing's friends and transformed his disciple Johnny Alucard in a vampire. Upon becomming a vampire Alucard sired Jessica's boyfriend and the two of them captured Jessica and brought her to Dracula. Dracula intended to make her into a vampire, since to transform one of the Van Helsing family into one of his own kind was perhaps the ultimate revenge. Lorrimer, however, was aware that Dracula had been resurrected. Having heard about the murder of Jessica's friends through the police, who believed that they were victims of a cult-style killing, Lorrimer immediately thought it was a vampire, and deduced that it was Dracula himself when he heard the name Alucard (Dracula spelt backwards). Lorrimer was eventually able to track Johnny Alucard down with the help of one of Jessica's friends. Confronting Johnny in his house Lorrimer fought him and was able to throw a Bible into his coffin, preventing him from returning to it as the sun was rising. He was then able to using a mirror deflect the sunlight onto Johnny's face causing him to retreat upstairs where he was exposed to the sunlight and subsequently fell into his shower where he was submerged in running water. The combination of running water and sunlight destroyed Johnny, though he refused to tell Lorrimer where Jessica was. Lorrimer was able to figure out that Dracula was holding her in an old church, which happened to be where his grandfather was buried. Arriving there, Van Helsing found his granddaughter deep in the church's vaults where she had been placed in a trance by Dracula. Knowing that only Dracula could awaken her he left a cross around her neck for protection and waited until nightfall. That night Dracula returned, and just as he prepared to bite her, the cross flashed in his face scaring him away. Lorrimer then confronted Dracula, who noticed Lorrimer's striking resemblance to his grandfather. The two fought throughout the church with Dracula chasing Lorrimer to the top of the tower. Lorrimer however was able to stab a silver blade into Dracula's stomach, but Jessica, still under Dracula's control, pulled the blade free. Dracula then chased Lorrimer outside into the cemetery, not realising that Lorrimer had prepared a trap: a pit filled with stakes. He threw holy water in Dracula's face, burning him horribly and then, using a shovel, pushed Dracula onto one of the stakes, impaling him through his heart and destroying him once again. With Dracula dead, Jessica was freed from his influence and returned to normal. Saving the world Not long after Lorrimer destroyed him Dracula was brought back to life once again by one of his many minions. This time Dracula had grown tired of his existence. Having been a cursed immortal who had lived for hundreds of years he simply grew tired of his existence and sought to find a way to end his life permantly. However he wanted as a final revenge to bring the entire world down with him. With aid from his minions, he began to create a powerful virus that could exterminate all life forms on the planet. Nothing would survive: every living creature would die a horrific and slow death. As Dracula put this master plan into action, the numerous murders he and his minions commited, including making several young innocent women into vampires, drew in the attention of the police who, due to the supernatural aspects of the case, called in Lorrimer. Lorrimer was soon able to discover that it was Dracula who was behind the missing girls (all of whom he had turned into vampires), and he was also able to deduce Dracula's horrific plan. Lorrimer attempted to shoot Dracula with a silver bullet but he failed and was captured, as was his granddaughter Jessica. Under Dracula's control, he revealed that Lorrimer would be one of his four carriers of the virus, or "Four Horseman of his Apocalypse", while Jessica would become his consort as a final revenge against the Van Helsings. Lorrimer however was able to escape and burn down the house, completely the virus and the first carrier. With all samples of Dracula's virus destroyed, Dracula and Lorrimer would face each other outside the burning building, where Lorrimer was able to trick Dracula into running through a large bush of thorns which cut the vampires body very badly. Thus ripped open, Lorrimer then finished Dracula by thrusting a wooden stake through his heart. Once again Dracula died and crumbled into dust before Lorrimer, who had not only saved his granddaughter but the entire human race from extinction. Personality Lorrimer Van Helsing was very much like his grandfather not only in looks but in personality as well. He possesed a vast knowledge of the occult, not only believing in vampires but in witches, which he declares "are most certainly real", though he also believes that 90% of them are charlatans. He also believes in demons, having written a book on demonology, and believes that Satan is their chief. He is shown to remain calm in a crisis and is incredibly resourceful. Lorrimer is also shown that aside from being loving and caring towards his granddaughter Jessica, he is also very proud of his heritage. His belief in the supernatural is so strong that he takes great offence when Jessica mocks it, and reminds her its been in their family for generations. He openly admits that he believes in the supernatural, even to the police when they question him about the killings. Notes and Trivia Lorrimer Van Helsing is played by Peter Cushing who also played his grandfather. Appeared in Dracula AD 1972 and the Satanic Rites of Dracula. He is shown to smoke regularly which he admits is a filthy habit. He is usually shown to smoke when explaining vampires to people. Could be considered the first modern day vampire hunter. The idea of having a vampire hunter in the modern world who is the descendant, or latest in a long line of vampire hunters has become very popular in modern day vampire fiction, but was original when written back in 1972 Marvel Comics Tomb of Dracula series also featured descendents of Van Helsing fighting Dracula in the modern day. His grandfather is Dr Van Helsing from the earlier Dracula films while his father is Leyland Van Helsing. In "Dracula AD 1972" Lorrimer states when discussing vampire weaknesses and vulnerabilities that "silver bullets are impractical, and Garlic is not 100 percent reliable", yet in "the satanic rites of Dracula" he attempts to assassinate Dracula with a silver bullet (which fails). Fan theory suggests that Marianne from The Brides of Dracula became Dr Van Helsings wife and mother of Leyland Van Helsing, which would make her Lorrimer Van Helsing's grandmother. Another fan theory is that Mai Kwei from the legend of the seven golden vampires married Leyland Van Helsing and is Lorrimers mother, though if this were true then Lorrimer would be half chinese. Category:Vampires, Dracula, Vampire hunters,